Picture This
by Anthraxy
Summary: What on earth could Pein be up to when he ask to borrow Zetsu's camera? Especially considering he'd been such a jerk lately. AU, Oneshot, PeinZetsu &MadaraZetsu, MadaraDeidara


**AN: **......I feel like I'm cheating on MadaraZetsu with this DDDDDD:

I have like no idea where this idea came from....but it came from somewhere. was just sittin' down, puttin' off important stuff like hw and then BAM it hit me. I debated on reversing some roles to make it MadaraZetsu....but it just didn't feel right ._____________.; LULZ and I stayed up to finish this, I'm surprised I got it all done in one night...well part of a night an the early hours of the morning~

God...I dunno....I feel so weird writing this xD This and all it's serious crack pairing, OOC-ness, high school AU lameness D|

Also the ending is pretty cliche.....just a warning.

ANYWHO, if you happen to read this, then I hope you enjoy it~

**Disclaimer: **....You know the drill people |:

* * *

"Pein, this really isn't funny!" Zetsu whined as his caramel colored eyes glared at the taller man who was holding an object just out of reach.

"Well if you didn't leap at me every time I brought it down we wouldn't have this problem." The ginger replied matter of factly, sticking out his elbow to further prevent the oddly two toned male from reaching his item.

"C'mon Pein you know how important my camera is to me..." Zetsu muttered, his arms no longer reaching for the camera Pein held. The other lowered his arm as well, though the camera remained in his hand.

"I know, I know, after yours broke Madara got you this fancy new one and blah, blah, blah." Pein said with a roll of his eyes, somewhat bitter. Zetsu knew Pein didn't like Madara, for reasons that were all his own, but still.

"Hmph, you should be happy someone gives a rat's ass about me and my stuff, unlike you." Zetsu snapped with a huff. The taller one shot him a glare, and cluck his tongue in slight annoyance.

"Just...let me borrow it for the weekend...please?" the ginger asked with a sigh then added, "and if it breaks, I'll buy you a new one." Zetsu's frown deepened, but he finally gave in, though obviously wasn't too happy about it.

"Yeah, whatever, just be careful with it. I gotta go or I'll miss my bus." he said and slung his backpack over her shoulder, then took off down the street. Pein smiled a bit as he looked at the camera, then shoved it into the pocket on his hoodie and walked off towards his house.

* * *

Zetsu threw his bag next to his bed and flopped face down on it, a sigh sliding out of his body. After a while he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes looking over at the calender that was by his desk. The next day had a small note under it 'Dinner+Movie with Madara.' Another sigh left him and he got up, walking over to the calendar. Zetsu took a black sharpie off his desk and debated scribbling over the words. Madara had called yesterday, saying he couldn't make it due to being sick.

So now he was stuck alone at home for the weekend, not even having his camera to keep him entertained. Normally on boring weekends he'd go to the deeper parts of the city, where chances for photos were waiting around every corner, disturbing and too real for man people's taste, like a man picking up a hooker, or something simple and sweet like a kid playing with his dog. The city was a breeding ground for potential photos, but it could be a bit over bearing at some times. A wonderful alternative with to go opposite of that, towards the foothills that lay not far from the city. Nature was always a wonderful subject of photography, and it was a great place to unwind and somewhere Zetsu could get his thoughts straight.

But thered be none of that this weekend. He didn't even know why he let Pein borrow his camera, he really doubted the other needed it, and was just doing it to annoy him. Of course, Pein really could need it for something somewhat important, but Zetsu really doubted it. No matter, it was too late now to get it back, and he'd could live without it for just one weekend. He set the sharpie back down, grabbed his bag, and walked out of his room and to his kitchen in his lonely one bed room apartment. He heated up left over pizza, got himself a soda, then sat down on his couch and pulled out his homework. He really didn't see the point in weekend homework, especially since he was a senior, but schools were stupid and insisted on it. He turned on the TV, though paid hardly no attention to it.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around and Zetsu crawled out of bed. He really didn't want to get up and go to school, but at least he'd get his camera back, and hopefully Madara would be feeling better and show up today. He got dressed, grabbed his bag, and headed out the front door, locking it behind him. A tired yawn left him as he sank onto the bench in front of the bus stop, the two toned young man being very tempted to fall asleep again.

Before he could even slump into a half laying position the bus rolled up and Zetsu tiredly got in, flashing his bus pass before taking a seat.

Once at the school he strolled over to the normal hang out and sat down under a tree, nearly falling asleep again, but someone's foot nudged his side. He opened a carmael colored eye to look up at the blue haired girl who stared down at him. "Hey, don't pass out until someone else gets here so I won't be alone." she said as she sat next to him, a small smile pulling at her lips. Zetsu returned the smile, a yawn following it.

"Mhm, how was your weekend Konan?" he asked tiredly, pulling his hood up. She gave a small shrug.

"It was alright, me, Hidan, and Itachi went to the movies and the mall...Hidan got us kicked out of both." she said with a small chuckle, shaking her head a bit.

The two chattered for a little while as everyone started to show up, first Itachi, then Kakuzu, Sasori and Kisame. The bell rang and Zetsu's look turned worried. "What's wrong Zetsu?" Konan asked with a quriked brow. He got up and sighed, running a few fingers through his hair.

"Well....I'm wondering where Pein is, he's normally here by now..." the two toned boy continued. Konan's confused expression deepened as they started walking to their first class.

"And why are you worried about Pein? Last I heard you two weren't getting along to good anymore." she remarked.

"Well...we get along all right...he just doesn't like Madara all that much, and calls me stupid and stuff for ya'know...going out with him and whatnot. But me and Pein have a few good memories. Anyways I let him borrow my camera, god knows why, and he said he'd give it back today." he explained. Konan nodded in understanding. She'd heard Pein rant and rave about Madara before, and about how Zetsu was indeed an idiot for liking him.

"He may just be late, you never know. Don't worry yourself over it, Pein's a jerk but I don't think he'd harm your camera in any way. He's a good guy when he wants to be." she said with a smile, hugging Zetsu before she disappeared into her classroom. Zetsu half heartidly returned the hug, then hurried to his class.

* * *

Zetsu smiled as he saw the familiar ginger come into view, running up to him. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming to school." Zetsu said as he fell in step with the taller male, both of them heading to PE, considering they had it the same period. Pein smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Mhm, well that was stupid of you. You sure do seem to be doing a lot of stupid things lately." Pein muttered, not even glancing at the other. Zetsu's eyes narrowed into a glare and he huffed, snapping his gaze forwards.

"God you're in a bad mood today. Where's my camera?" he demanded.

"Sorry but I can't give it back until after school, I need to show my teacher the pictures on it first, and that's my last class. You can wait a little while longer." he said with a shrug as they entered the locker rooms. Zetsu sighed and rolled his eyes, storming off to his locker and getting changed.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around, and Zetsu was more then pleased to me greeted by a rather happy Madara. "I missed you. Sorry I couldn't make our date, I was sick as a dog." the Uchiha said as he wrapped his arms around Zetsu's rather slender waist. The two toned boy chuckled a bit, his mood lifting a bit. Pein had been a real asshole to him in PE, and he'd been rather upset about it, but Madara was always able to cheer him up.

The two sat down, Madara giving Zetsu a comfy seat in his lap, his arms still around the others waist. Kisame, Sasori, and Konan were already there and smiled at the two. "So Zetsu is Pein here today? I know you two have PE together." Konan asked as she sipped her ice tea.

"Yeah, he's being a real jerk though." Zetsu said with a frown, rolling his eyes. As if on cue Pein strolled up, rolling his eyes at Zetsu and Madara. He took a seat next to Konan and opened his soda, ignoring the 'hello' Kisame gave him.

"Jeez Pein, is it too much to ask for a hello back?" Kisame asked with a frown.

"Possibly." Pein said with a shrug, glaring at Madara out of the corner of his eye. Thankfully the dirty look went unnoticed, or so he thought. Suddenly he was being glared at by Zetsu, causing all eyes to go to the ginger.

"Pein what is your problem?" Zetsu demanded, causing Pein to roll his eyes.

"Problem? I don't have the problem." Pein said, clucking his tongue in annoyance. Zetsu rolled his eyes. Hidan, Itachi, Deidara, and Kakuzu suddenly joined them, Deidara sitting next to Madara and Zetsu, which cause Pein to glare, once again.

This time no one noticed, though Konan did silently note that Pein was sitting back a bit from the group, looking like he was in a very bad mood. She decided to leave him be, knowing if she provoked him he'd only explode. Their lunch went like it normally did, with mindless chatter and such, some making plans for the weekend and such. Finally the bell rang, and Pein was the first to leave, as if he couldn't get away from there fast enough.

* * *

Pein stared out the window, completely lost in thought. Not like it mattered if he was paying attention or not. The class was playing a trivia game, and frankly he wanted nothing to do with it. He absent mindedly messed with Zetsu's camera, glancing down at it everyone in a while. He was debating on pressing the 'delete all photos' button, but knew he couldn't. Zetsu had to find out sooner or later, and the sooner the better.

The bell rang and students drug themselves out of the class, complaining that they had a whole week of this before the wonderful weekend arrived again. Pein lingered there for a minuet or so, then finally packed up and left the building, keeping his eye out for his two toned friend. It didn't take long to find him, after all Zetsu had been waiting a little ways away from his class. At the sight of Pein Zetsu held out a white hand expectantly. Pein placed the camera in his opened palm with a sigh.

"There, told you I wouldn't break it. Also...there are some pictures on there for you to see, but please wait until you get home to look at them....and no it's not naked pictures of myself." Pein said with a roll of his eyes, somehow knowing that's what Zetsu suspected it to be. Without another word the ginger left. Leaving a somewhat confused Zetsu behind. The other shook his head and walked off to the bus stop, shoving his camera into his pocket.

* * *

It took all his self control not to look at the said pictures Pein took. He was constantly running his fingers along his camera on the bus ride home, so tempted to take it out and see just what Pein was talking about. Somehow he managed, finally entered his apartment. Zetsu threw his bag down and sat on the couch, pulling the device out of his pocket and turned it on. He held his breath for a moment, having no idea what awaited him.

Suddenly...he wished Pein _had _broken his camera, or lost it, or threw it off a cliff, or something. He stared at the first picture, not able to believe his eyes. Madara and...Deidara? At a (rather fancy looking) restaurant laughing. He glanced at the date the picture was taken, turning out to be said Saturday him and Madara had plans, when Madara was _supposed _to be sick. His finger pressed the next button against his will, again, and again. All of them, Madara and Deidara, obviously enjoying themselves and what really could only be a date. He stopped on one, feeling hot tears burn behind his eyes. It was them, again, only this time they weren't sitting across from each other at a table, they were..._kissing_. And not just a simple little peck, but a full out, very sensual looking kiss. Zetsu tossed the camera next to him on the couch and buried his face in his hands, trying to force back the sobs that threatened to escape him.

It didn't work all that well.

* * *

"I'm getting worried about Zetsu...he hasn't been here since Monday, and he hasn't even called." Madara said with a frown as him and the other lingered about the school that Friday after school. Pein could only glare at him.

"Hn, I hardly see why you would care Madara." the ginger hissed bitterly. Madara returned the glare.

"What are you saying?" he snapped. Everyone else exchanged worried glances, there had been more and more tension between the group lately, namely Pein and Madara. The two were constantly glaring at each other, and acted as if they wanted to rip each others throats out. Pein also started to have an apparent dislike for Deidara as well.

Pein was about to get up when Konan held her arm out and shook her head, throwing him a warning glanced. Suddenly she caught something out of the corner of her eye and stood up abruptly. Everyone's gaze followed her as she walked over to a familiar person. Everyone relaxed aside from Pein, who looked like he was on pins and needles. They all watched as she talked to Zetsu from a good distance away, none of them being able to hear their conversation. Zetsu kept his head down, and his body shook just slightly as he hugged himself. Konan looked worried, and looked over at the group as if begging for help.

Madara was up, but Pein was faster and had booked it over to the twp, Madara following soon after. "Zetsu?" Madara cooed in a soft voice. Zetsu jumped a bit, looking up at the other with a tear stained face. He took a step away, his gaze going downwards again. Madara frowned and reached out a hand, only to have Zetsu recoil.

"I...I can't do this." he choked out and took off. Pein turned to Madara and glared at him.

"See what you did!?" he snapped, his hands curling into fist.

"What I did?! Last I head you were the one who talked to him last!" Madara growled.

"Yeah what you did you asshole. At least I didn't lead him on and cheat on him, with one of his friends at that!" Pein yelled. By now the others had gathered and stared in shock, well aside from Deidara who looked very shamed at the moment. Pein let out a light growl, shifted his weight, then took off after Zetsu. Madara could only gawk at the empty space.

* * *

Zetsu's lungs felt like they might explode. His running turned into a slow walk, and finally he slumped down under a large tree. The city lingered a little ways behind him, but it was no amazing feat that he'd run all the way here, the school wasn't that far from where the city started to thin out and be replaced by good old mother nature. Zetsu hugged his legs and pressed his forehead against his knees, doing his best to keep his sobs at bay.

The sound of footsteps tempted him to look up. For a moment he was hoping it was Madara, him coming to settle it all, tell Zetsu Pein had just been playing a crule joke, but no, it was the ginger himself who came into Zetsu's view. He sank down beside the other, both panting as they attempted to catch their breath, though Zetsu was still choked up with tears. Pein ran a few fingers through his orange hair and turned to look at Zetsu.

"Do you know why I called you stupid now?" he asked.

"Yes." Zetsu muttered.

"Why?" Pein asked.

"Becuase...M-madara didn't feel the same way I-i did about him, and obviously I didn't make him h-happy, he was c-cheating on me...with D-deidara no less." Zetsu managed to get out, his words taking a while to form as he tried his best not to stumble over the words too badly.

"And?" Pein continued with a quirked brow.

".....And what?" Zetsu asked as he looked over at the ginger. Pein shook his head a bit.

"You're supposed to say 'And I'm stupid becuase I never realized you were only a jerk becuase you knew what was going on and really only wanted to help me'." he said with a very small chuckle as Zetsu managed a nod. "And...?" he added.

Zetsu only gave him a funny look, what else could there be? Pein rolled his eyes, a small smile pulling up the corners of his lips.

"Obviously you didn't look through all the pictures. Ahem, your words she be along the lines of 'And I'm also stupid because I failed to realize how much you really do care about me, also how long did it take you to make that sigh, 'cause it looks amazing'." Pein stated with a slight smirk, obviously amused by himself. Zetsu at this point had taken out his camera, now thankful he hadn't deleted the pictures, and pressed the back button, going to the last one. His eyes widened a bit, and he nearly dropped the camera, but managed to save it.

"What do you want? Me to say it aloud? Fine, you're stupid becuase you have no idea how much I love you." Pein said as he captured a kiss from Zetsu, who could only go into a whole new state of shock. After the initial oh my god factor left he hesitantly returned the gesture then pulled back and pressed the camera into Pein's hand. Pein smirked a bit as he threw the device as hard as he could. It landed, hard, against a rock, one Pein hadn't even intended on hitting.

"Hm, looks like I owe you a new camera doesn't it?"

* * *

**AN**: ....I...I don't know what to say, really xD

....other then I actually kinda sorta like this....or the idea at least :b

anyways hope you enjoyed it Cx


End file.
